


Baby, It's Just You

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, Lingerie, Mild Smut, Music, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Cait struggles with keeping her hands to herself when Nora gives her a show involving music and lingerie.Day 17: Lap dance ⦾ Strip tease ⦾ Lingerie ⦾ Slight nipple play





	Baby, It's Just You

Cait released an impatient groan, having been told to sit and wait in the living room of Nora’s house in Sanctuary while the vault dweller went back to her bedroom to do something that she wouldn’t give any details about. Supposedly, there was a ‘surprise,’ but if she had to sit here much longer, she’d likely say fuck it and go figure out what her lover was up to—because the Irish woman absolutely _hated_ waiting.

Even though it’d only been a few minutes so far.

But just as she’d about had enough and was ready to stand, she heard Nora scuffle out from the hallway and into the area that contained the living room, dining room, and kitchen. Cait turned her head to look since she sat on the couch with her back to where Nora had come from and watched as the vaultie placed her pip-boy on the island counter in the kitchen before glancing over; she looked nervous, chewing on her lower lip with her face tinted slightly red beneath small, dark freckles—well, more than usual.

Her lover turned around, however, and it was then Cait saw how those royal blue eyes were filled with mischief.

“An’ jus’ what’re you—”

Nora reached behind her and there was a soft _click_ of a button being pressed on her pip-boy, music immediately following. The sound of plucked bass strings began the lead into the song, followed by what sounded like a clarinet; the instrumental jazz flowed smoothly from the speakers and Cait just cocked her head to the side, watching Nora curiously as her lover approached and stood in front of her. The vaultie was still chewing her lower lip anxiously, looking nervous as hell and even making Cait feel worried about what was happening. But when those hips began to sway to the music, all that worry the Irish woman felt just dissipated into the air.

This was good.

_Like an earthquake, startin’ to roll_  
_I felt my world shake, out of control_

Cait leaned back on the couch, her hands in her lap as she watched Nora’s hips sway to the music, and she only wished she could see bare skin instead of that black button-down shirt or the pair of jeans that were tight on the vaultie’s hips.

_Like a world war startin' to brew_  
_Baby, it’s just you_

It was almost as if Nora could read minds, however, because soft, prewar fingers went to those very buttons and started working them open, one-by-one, from top to bottom. A strip of pale, freckled skin was revealed, showing more and more the further down she went; but just as she got to the base of her sternum, something beneath her shirt stood out—something crimson.

She didn’t stop to let Cait examine it just yet, though, and instead finished unbuttoning before slowly, teasingly, pulling both sides of the button-down open to reveal Cait’s prize of the crimson fabric beneath. The fighter’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight, but she managed to control herself, though was unable to keep her mouth from watering at the sight of a crimson lace bra that Nora’s breasts were swelling over the top of yet was a perfect fit at the same time. There were bows just above where the straps began that went over her shoulders, and additional straps—one on each breast—that went over the swell of them and connected to the middle fabric between them. 

Fuck.

_Like a cyclone, wild and extreme_  
_I got my mind blown, stalkin’ your dreams_

Nora pushed the button-down as far open as it would go on either side of her and continued swaying her hips, though her eyes avoided Cait’s. The Irish woman assumed it was because her lover was shy rather than anything else, but no matter what Nora was feeling, the grin on Cait’s face remained.

_Wakin’ up without a clue_  
_Cause, baby, it’s just you_

The shirt was gently slid off her shoulders and pooled on the floor behind her feet, but Cait was still distracted by how fucking good Nora’s tits looked that she couldn’t even focus on anything else—at least until the vaultie turned around and her hips were still swaying, her ass two feet away from Cait’s face and making the Irish woman have to restrain herself from reaching out and grabbing it through those tight fucking jeans.

But how she missed it, she had no fucking clue: the crimson strap that was around Nora’s waist, likely just above her navel, with lace pieces on each ass cheek that disappeared beneath her jeans. And just as the fighter was studying them, Nora bent over, slowly—ever so fucking slowly—peeling those tight pants down her hips and thighs and—

Oh, fuck. It was a lace garter belt and panties, and she was even wearing crimson stockings.

Fuckfuckfuck this was hot.

_You leave me breathless, weak in the knees_  
_I’m feelin’ reckless, pardon me, please_  
_The fallout’s blowin’ through_  
_But, baby, it’s just you_

Nora had wiggled her hips as she peeled her pants down her legs, pushing them all the way off and then kicking them and her shirt away and to the side. Finally, she turned back around to face Cait on the couch, and the Irish woman thought she might be drooling at just the sight of her lover like this and even wiped an arm over her mouth just in case she actually was.

_Help me, help me, rescue my heart_  
_Save me, save me, from fallin’ apart_

Nora slowly moved closer, one foot in front of the other, prowling.

_Take me, take me, baby, I’m sure_  
_You’ve got the power; you’ve got the cure_

The vaultie slowly climbed into her lap, straddling her thighs, and Cait thought she must have been in fucking _heaven_—or whatever the post-apocalyptic equivalent to heaven was.

_Like a train wreck, jumpin’ the track_  
_Or a card deck, missin’ a jack_

Her hands went to Nora’s hips, but her lover just batted them away and gave a stern look.

“No touching,” she snipped.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Cait replied with a grin and stretched her arms out over the back of the couch, because she knew that was the best way that she’d be able to keep her hands to herself; it might be hard to keep from touching Nora, but she’d try.

_What’s the queen of hearts to do?_  
_Cause, baby, it’s just you_

Nora’s body began to move with the instrumental music as the vocals went quiet, though she seemed unsure again just like she had in the beginning when she started stripping, as if she didn’t really know what to do or if she was shy; but when her hands found Cait’s shoulders, her soft fingers gently meeting bare skin, everything seemed to come naturally at that point. The vaultie’s hips rolled and the motion followed into her torso like a wave of water washing up onto the beach, only for it to repeat again and again.

Cait was about to melt into the couch.

_Help me, help me, rescue my heart_  
_Save me, save me, from fallin’ apart_

She pulled her hands off Cait’s shoulders and—oh, fuck, they went to her breasts and pulled that crimson bra down, revealing herself between the cup and the straps that went over the swell of her tits above the cup itself. Cait’s eyes were immediately on them and no longer could she restrain herself because, fuck, Nora was goddamn _hot._

_Take me, take me, baby, I’m sure_  
_You’ve got the power; you’ve got the cure_

The Irish woman’s hands went to Nora’s breasts, cupping and groping them before her fingers were immediately pinching her nipples and tugging. Her lover gasped but didn’t pull away or tell her not to touch again; instead, she kept swaying with the music, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she did. Her hips were grinding against Cait’s thighs and the fighter was fairly certain she could feel just how _wet_ Nora was through her own jeans and through the vaultie’s panties.

_Like a mushroom cloud in the sky_  
_I felt my world stop, wavin’ goodbye_

Cait leaned down and pulled one of Nora’s nipples into her mouth, sucking on the peaked bud and nipping it with her teeth. She listened to the vault dweller whine above her from her lap as her hips faltered in their swaying, seemingly getting pleasure from the attention Cait was giving her.

“Don’t stop now, love,” the fighter purred, having pulled back just enough to speak but immediately diving back in and pulling Nora’s nipple back into her mouth. Her vault dweller went back to grinding and swaying again, but there was no longer any rhythm to it despite how the song provided a rhythm itself.

_Radiating through and through_  
_Baby, it’s just you_

One hand remained on the breast Cait had her mouth on while the other slid back to Nora’s ass, grabbing a handful of one of the cheeks through her lace panties and part of the garter belt and groping. The vaultie let out another gasp, following it up with a whine—and, yeah, she was about to take her lover to bed and fuck the hell out of her.

_Radiating through and through_  
_Oh, baby, it’s just you_

Nora was already trembling in her lap and Cait was seconds away from sending her straight to the room.

_Baby, it’s just you_

“Cait.” Her name was a whine that tumbled from Nora’s lips and the fighter could feel so much heat pool between her legs at just the mere sound of it.

“Tha’s it, let’s go.”

_Baby, it’s just you_


End file.
